It is generally desirable in the sale of fashion items and accessories to present the merchandise in a manner that permits potential customers to have a good look at the products. It is also important for retailers to be able to maintain the orderly condition of their wares so that their displays remain attractive to passersby. Packaging is conventionally selected to address these needs; however, special considerations come into play when selling two products together, such as when selling a necktie and handkerchief in combination. For example, it is desirable to permit them to be priced and sold as a unit and to prevent separation of one from the other. There is a need in the art for improved display units adapted to the sale of necktie and handkerchief combinations. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.